The present invention relates in general to the control of operating subsystems of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for integrating the control of a plurality of motor vehicle operating subsystems. Preferably, the control is customized to the desires and requirements of recognized operators of a vehicle to enhance performance of the vehicle as perceived by the recognized vehicle operators. Vehicle reliability is also improved by monitoring vehicle operating subsystems for maintenance and diagnostic purposes.
In recent years, improvements in electrical and electronic components have increased their reliability and acceptance in the hostile motor vehicle environment. The electronic component is often a microprocessor which introduces the versatility of program control into operating subsystems of a motor vehicle.
One operating subsystem which has been substantially taken over by electronic or computer control is the engine operating or control subsystem. Computer control of internal combustion engines has been effectively mandated by the precision required to meet fuel efficiency and environmental protection requirements and the continuing demand for superior vehicle performance.
Other examples of motor vehicle operating subsystems which have been enhanced by the improved control possible by using electronic and electrical control include anti-lock brakes, active and/or adjustable suspension subsystems, power assisted steering, traction control subsystems, entertainment subsystems, and comfort/convenience subsystems.
While operation of the noted as well as other vehicle operating subsystems have been improved by the conversion to electrical and electronic control, each known operating subsystem has been developed as a substantially autonomous, stand-alone entity. Operating characteristics of such autonomous subsystems often can be adjusted during production of a motor vehicle and, to a much more limited extent, after production by a vehicle dealer or customer. Unfortunately, by-in-large the operating characteristics of such autonomous subsystems are fixed at production and can only be changed by replacement or retrofitting a new autonomous subsystem.
Examples of vehicle operating subsystems which can be adjusted after production include: some suspension subsystems which can be adjusted, for example among hard, normal and soft settings by the vehicle operator; engine control subsystems which can be adjusted between economy and power settings; traction control subsystems which can be adjusted between four-wheel drive and two-wheel drive; and, comfort/convenience subsystems which can be set to preposition a seat, steering wheel and the like for one or more operators.
To further expand the comfort and convenience of operators of motor vehicles including electrically or electronically controlled operating subsystems such as those noted above, there is a need for an integrated control system which will control and configure such vehicle operating subsystems in response to control signals. For example, such control signals can identify one or more recognized operators who have previously identified their preferences for operating characteristics of the motor vehicle. Preferably, such an integrated control system would provide additional adjustability of the vehicle operating subsystems after production by a vehicle dealer and/or operator. Further, it would be desirable for such an integrated control system to perform diagnostic and security functions for the vehicle.